Pecadores
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Y por cada equivocación un hilo, manchado en la tinta de tu corona, ahogado en el río de mis labios, se teje en el camino al intrincado final. Tú que lo sabes todo, amor mío, dime que alguna vez hubo oportunidad para nosotros. / Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores" para cumplir con el reto 7 pecados capitales.
1. Lujuria

**¡Hola! Tengo mucho que hacer con esto, son siete capítulos, uno por cada pecado. Quiero abarcar distintas parejas pero no sé lo que las musas tengan preparado para mí de aquí al día veinticinco de este mismo mes, cuando se vence el plazo para cumplir el reto.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL Y LA MITOLOGÍA.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Lime (porque no estoy preparada para un lemon de esta pareja), slash, pseudo-incesto, mala redacción, Thorki.**

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**_

* * *

Ellos no saben cómo las situaciones los han llevado allí. No tienen idea de cuánto trabajo las nornas han puesto en un tejido infinito, entrelazando los acontecimientos más insignificantes que tendrían grandes ecos en el tiempo y todo que ver con ambos.

No saben, poco podría interesarles.

Thor tiene las manos sobre Loki, tiemblan y se mueven rápido, guiadas por deseos reprimidos durante siglos que explotan en un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos, y no cree poder soportar más. Loki en cambio sonríe de forma decidida contra los labios de su _hermano._ No porque Thor sea un inexperto, pero le sigue pareciendo _ilegal_ , incorrecto; quizá también excitante. Loki es menos moral. Baila una danza diferente a la de Thor, una que incita más al pecado y los engaños que al romance o el amor.

Ambos sucumben ante el deseo, con nudos en la garganta que no les dejan hablar mucho y certeza de haberlo perdido todo. El príncipe oscuro se revuelve bajo el pesado cuerpo del hijo de Odín, a sabiendas de que éste se encuentra atrapado en un amor poco correspondido hacia él. Planea usarlo a su favor después, cuando su mente pueda hilar algo más que mentiras fragmentadas.

— _Te amo_ , Thor. Te amo y no sabes cuánto. —Gime en algún punto de la noche.

Ambos sonríen y el ritmo se acelera, todo es rudo, seco y salvaje. Thor _cree_ en Loki con toda la fe que tiene; su amante se ha convertido en la mentira que creerá siempre, traza las suaves curvas que no hacen más que incitarlo a ahogarse en él y es incapaz de dudar ante la respiración acelerada que choca contra su oído.

Sin embargo, Loki es un mentiroso. Se lo ha dicho muchas veces a sí mismo: es un monstruo. No puede dejar de usar su lengua como un arma aún cuando cada fibra de sí se estremece en la cúspide del placer. Lo único que siente por Thor es deseo, cariño fraternal que se niega aceptar y dependencia también negada.

Nada como el hombre de los truenos, que seguiría de rodillas y con los ojos vendados cualquier camino al que Loki le llamase.

Ellos colisionan con gritos y el poder les rebosa lo cuerpos, no pueden imaginar cuán intrincados los hilos del destino son; saben uno menos que el otro sobre dónde les llevará aquel estallido de pasión.

Poco les interesa.

* * *

 **401 palabras.**

 **Eso debió ser horrible.**

 **Me encantaría si dejan un review.**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**


	2. Pereza

**Seeeh, ya veo qué camino estoy tomando con esto. Serán sólo Drabbles sin continuidad, seguro. Pequeños retazos de estos sujetos y una ocasional aparición de Jane Foster o Sigyn.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Esto ha salido confuso. Thorki.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE Y NO ME PAGAN POR ESCRIBIR FANFICS.**

* * *

—Somos demasiado viejos. —Loki dijo una vez.

Descansaba en las habitaciones de Thor, con las sábanas anudadas en el regazo, el cabello como una maraña y la luz del sol golpeándole el pecho. Su piel, perlada de sudor por los actos anteriores, brillaba en silenciosa invitación a ser probada. Estaba esperando una respuesta. El príncipe primogénito se removió, no muy seguro de qué decir o cómo actuar cuando Loki se iba a _aquel lugar_ donde planeaba más allá de lo que Thor podía imaginar.

—Ya cállate. —respondió, rompiendo el ambiente con risas y empujones. Deseando sólo descansar por siempre en la fantasía.

Sin embargo, Loki estaba equivocado. Ellos _eran_ jóvenes. Y quizá allí estaba el problema; en el auge de la estupidez, las decisiones erradas y los sentimientos al límite. Apenas dejaban de ser niños que ya ganaron guerras para convertirse en jóvenes longevos que observaban el universo moverse demasiado rápido.

Pasaban años entre besos y _amor_ agrio, danzando sobre el camino de hermosas flores hechas de sangre, sin notar lo fuerte que se estrellarían al final.

* * *

 **181 palabras** **porque no tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Un review?**


	3. Envidia

**III. Envidia.**

En más de mil años de intensa vida, jamás hubo un día en que el príncipe Loki Odinson dejase de sentir el odio atenazando sus entrañas como una carga mortuoria colgándole de la espalda, oprimiéndole el pecho. O mejor: Como un demonio ardiente que rodeaba su cuello y le respiraba en el oído húmedas promesas de gloria.

Y los celos. Oh, los celos a las mujeres, a los hombres, a su amante. Celos hacia Mjölnir que era tan indestructible como él quería ser. Celos hacia Odín que tenía los mundos comiendo de su mano. Y por encima de ellos, hacia Thor; por su afán tétrico de poseerlo todo —incluso al mismo Loki. Celos, rabia, rencor. Odio.

Eran irrelevantes las risas fingidas y los ojos que observaban más tiempo del necesario. Poco valía la palabra " _Hermano_ " si estaba manchada de suciedad. Nada, si se comparaba a lo que le corría en las venas y gritaba ser un universo.

—Reinaremos juntos, _hermano._ —Decía Thor en su eterna ceguera —quizá sólo se negaba a ver— y Loki sólo pensaba en lo infantil del juramento.

Pensaba, pero no decía. No alteraba la paz frágil ni las ideas ingenuas. Sonreía —una mueca incrédula que no era tan bien llevada como lo encantaba pensar—, asentía, besaba y, por dentro, avivaba la hoguera de una perdición inminente.

—Amor mío, amor mío —cantaban los ríos de su envidia, entre risas, como una sátira que se alzaba al cielo para llegar a los dioses—; devoraría tu corazón de un bocado si fuese asegurador de mi victoria.


End file.
